1). Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning of semiconductor processing chambers and auxiliary equipment such as interconnecting pipes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and a method wherein an ion plasma is generated externally of a semiconductor processing chamber and the ion plasma is then introduced into the semiconductor processing for cleaning purposes, and to cooling of such a system.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Semiconductor chips are manufactured by processing a wafer in respective semiconductor processing chambers. Such processing may include chemical vapor deposition, physical vapor deposition, high density plasma deposition, or any other processing which is known in the art. The processing chamber used for each process is designed for purposes of carrying out the respective process. Various contaminants build up within the processing chamber and have to cleaned out from time to time. Such contaminants may include process byproducts, oxides or acidic particles.
A system is therefore required for cleaning the processing chamber, under controlled conditions. More particularly, a system is required wherein the above objectives are achieved in a system which is efficiently and conveniently cooled.